


Barriers Between Us

by hyxngie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ancient History, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Basically a 2jin tom and jerry type of thing, Cold Kim Hyunjin, Curious Heejin, F/F, Fluff, Hyunjin's soft when it comes to Jinsoul, Just a Whipped Heejin, M/M, Modern Era, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Royalty, Slow Burn, Sunoo is the sun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyxngie/pseuds/hyxngie
Summary: Under the willow tree somewhere deep in a forest, lies two people who always visit the place together. In fact, this was the only place where they could see each other without being caught and once again be isolated in their own place, it was suffocating. Hyunjin and Heejin's love can only rest in there. They will be free to talk to each other. But they guess not all the time is a happy moment under that willow tree. Now, one must live in the modern world to save the future of another.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Shin Ryujin/Shin Yuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Willow Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Orbits! This is my first 2jin fic so please excuse some bad parts because I'm lazy asf. Also, if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry, I wrote this on my phone hihi.

Under the willow tree somewhere deep in a forest, lies two people who always visit the place together.

Kim Hyunjin and Jeon Heejin....

It was the only place where the two could meet each other. For Heejin is a princess and the heir of the throne. Whilst, Hyunjin is just an ordinary girl in the village. Ordinary people are hated by the royal family, except for Heejin of course. She could never hate them, nor Hyunjin.

Both of them met by the willow tree deep in the forest where Heejin always spends her time at.

Hyunjin was honestly mesmerized with the beauty of the girl who was sleeping under the healthy willow tree which was surrounded by beautiful fireflies. But she wasn't aware at all that the girl was a princess who just sneaked out of the castle to escape from her stress.

Both Heejin and Hyunjin hate being isolated inside their very own home. It was normal for Hyunjin to go out since she didn't have any restrictions about going out. It was surprising since the royal family hates ordinary ones like Hyunjin, even if they're their people. The soldiers often hurt them even if they did nothing.

Hyunjin and her family is very lucky that none of the soldiers even decided to mess with one of their family members.

Although Hyunjin didn't have any restrictions with going out in the village. Her brother, Seokjin always warns her to be careful at all costs. He didn't want anyone to get hurt in their family, he was devoted to protect them.

Heejin on the other hand, had a very strict family. She only has the chance to go out when her brother, Jungkook is in the mood to help her. Although deep down, Jungkook was worried about her since she "is" the princess of their kingdom, he was worrying to much about her getting into trouble.

But there was also one thing that he wants to happen, and that is making Heejin happy. That's why he helps her a lot rather than rejecting her request.

And maybe perhaps this was the best thing that happened to the two.

Meeting each other.

Hyunjin frozed when the girl opened her eyes, squinting as if she was trying to see the girl in front of her.

Hyunjin didn't know what words were to say but she did what herself told her anyways.

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Hyunjin stuttered because of the panic she was experiencing at the moment.

Heejin smiled when she finally saw the girl who was waiting for her answer. The older among the two shook her head, "It's okay, you didn't cause any trouble." Hyunjin's eyes widened at how nice the girl is.

The people she used to encounter under that exact same willow tree were very rude. She even thought that they didn't fit the vibe that the tree was giving them. But this one was different. It was nothing like the ones Hyunjin saw before.

The girl had a special vibe into her that makes her special from all of the people Hyunjin had met in the tree.

"You look like a fairy." The younger blurted out. Hyunjin didn't even think about those words, so she didn't have any idea where those words came from.

"What was that?" Heejin was distracted with the fireflies that she didn't hear a clear word of what the girl said.

"No, nothing." Hyunjin lied, and Heejin seemed to have agree with it.

"Looks like it's getting late." Heejin said and stood up from the beautiful green grass that she was sitting on. Hyunjin observed the sky and got confused with what Heejin said.

"It's still early? Why are you in a hurry?" Hyunjin asked suddenly, again without thinking if she should day it or not. She blames her mouth for saying such stuff.

"Well, uhh... strict parents." Heejin was able to make an excuse that will look like a normal villager's excuse. Since the prince and the princess of the kingdom aren't very known to the villagers.

Hyunjin also accepted her excuse and sighed as she sat down and watched the girl disappear from the view. She decided to stay in there and watch the fireflies for a few hours before coming back home, only to make Seokjin and the others worried.

They were overprotective to Hyunjin since she is the most precious girl in their family.

Hyunjin opened the sliding door slowly, trying to not make a sound or else her parents or Seokjin will hear. She successfully made it inside and greeted their cat in a quiet manner who welcomed her, she knelt down and started to pet the cat.

"Missed you too, Aeongie." Hyunjin named their cat after what sound cats make, and also the sound she used to say to interpret the sound of a cat when she was a child. She carried Aeongie to another room to let go of it, only to be greeted by Seokjin.

"Hyunjin...." Seokjin said. The sudden silence was making Hyunjin nervous, her heart was pounding since Seokjin is a very overprotective person and would do anything just to protect his only sister.

She also wanted to ask where there parents were but she just decided to keep quiet and let Seokjin continue.

"Have you been to that tree again?" Seokjin asked as he prepared the stuff for cooking. Hyunjin nodded and sat on the cushion.

"Okay, good. But be careful when going there, you might encounter another rude villager, or worse... a soldier. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Seokjin said as he messed with Hyunjin's hair as he passed by her.

"Ahh, if you're gonna ask where eomma and appa are," Seokjin said, as if he read Hyunjin's mind, "They're out somewhere, to find some supplies. You don't need to worry about them, I'm sure they're doing fine." Hyunjin nodded but she can't help but to worry about them, since she loves her parents too much. She's hoping for them to come home safely.

Meanwhile, back in the castle was a serious meeting. Neither Heejin nor Jungkook knows what was happening inside that very room.

Heejin was also thankful to Jungkook for helping her sneak out and come back inside the castle without getting caught.

But what they had in mind right now is what was happening inside the meeting room. Both of them are hoping that it isn't something serious or so. Their eyes widened when they saw a soldier walking by the hallway. Jungkook told Heejin to go, he also followed the girl right after. Or else, it must've been a serious problem if they were caught.

"Also, where have you been? You took longer than usual." Jungkook asked his sister. He was worried since she always goes out for about two to three hours. But she was out for five this time, which made Jungkook worried, thinking that she might've been caught into trouble.

"Sorry, I fell asleep somewhere. Oh, and I also met someone too." Jungkook quickly turned his head to the girl, "Someone?" He asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry. She's was actually nice." For, Jungkook's case... He doesn't want to trust anyone at all, even if he plans to go out someday, he won't trust anybody.

"I don't think you should trust her." Jungkook said, but Heejin personally thinks that the girl she met earlier that day was trustable.

She was just sure of it.

She was sure that she felt something special with that girl, even if she didn't know who she was.

~•~

The next day, Hyunjin returned to the same willow tree, hoping that she'll be able to stumble upon the girl again. It seemed like she was hypnotized to go back in there to check if she was there. Seokjin wasn't able to stop her because she ran too fast.

As Hyunjin expected, she wouldn't be in there. She sighed and sat down the green grass, which was surprisingly protected.

She smiled at the sight of the beautiful flower field at a distance. But she was distracted when she heard footsteps approaching the place where she was sitting at. She averted to that person, only to see the girl that she was looking for.

Hyunjin froze before she was able to blurt out anything.

"You're here."


	2. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity. The only thing that Kim Hyunjin could feel everytime she's with Heejin.

Serenity.

That was all Hyunjin can feel everytime she's with Heejin. Her mood would always adapts with the mood of the weather. Clear skies with no sign of a storm coming at anytime.

Both of them know that they find comfort with each other, and that no one can ever make them feel the way that they feel when they're with each other.

But Heejin was curious why Hyunjin was quiet at that very moment. She wasn't like this, even when the first time they met. Hyunjin was a little colder than usual.

Heejin frantically battled with her mind if she should ask what was wrong or she shouls just shut her mouth.

But she decided to ask her anyways.

"Are you okay? Did something bad happen?" Hyunjin averted her head to the older girl and only gave her a blank expression. It took her a few seconds before she could answer the question.

"I'm okay."

Lies.

They only met last week, but they already trust each other. They would often make each other laugh and spend their time together well. But the only problem is that they would often lie with each other.

It's only because they don't want to worry each other. Neither of them can't afford to see each other getting hurt or worried.

That is why they always keep their secrets to themselves.

"I was just worried... You used to be so energetic." Heejin sighed, and Hyunjin just chose silence.

The older was also worried if their friendship might come to an end soon. Hyunjin is the only friend that she enjoys being with.

She doesn't want to lose her.

And neither Hyunjin.

There was only one reason why Hyunjin is becoming colder towards everyone, not just Heejin but she was also becoming colder to Seokjin.

And that one reason is both of them getting caught. She would often overthink about it, and would sometimes ignore everyone who is trying to care for her. She doesn't want the best memories in her life to be wiped out all of a sudden when the moment that both of them gets caught will come.

Yes, Hyunjin is the reason why Heejin wanted to go out a lot. But Hyunjin was worried about her more than she's worried for herself.

Until Seokjin was able to point out the problem with Hyunjin.

"Is it just me or you're not being youself lately?" Hyunjin perked her head up and blinked a few times in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You're usually energetic. I'm sure that girl also noticed you." Seokjin sat down across Hyunjin as Aeongie climbed in his lap.

"Her name is Heejin."

"I don't care about that. I'm worried about you when eomma and appa comes back home." Seokjin says.

"Where are they anyways? It's been a week since they left. I'm worried that they might not make it." Hyunjin said, making Seokjin shake his head, "That will not happen, Hyunjin. Let's just wait for them." Once again, like what she did to Heejin, she didn't answer any further and just continued to write.

"I wonder where you got that change of attitude from. But I want you to change it." Seokjin said and stood up to go outside. Hyunjin watched the trees outside and sighed. She stood up and closed the sliding door.

She was about to go back and continue where she left at when the door opened again, startling her.

"Hyejoo! Atleast open the door slowly!" Hyunjin exclaimed annoyingly.

"Why should I care?" Hyejoo entered and flopped down the floor. Hyunjin massaged her temples before sitting back down, "Seokjin might kill me if you break it, idiot." Hyejoo rolled her eyes and soon noticed what Hyunjin was doing.

"What's that?" She asked and crawled to the older and leaned her chin on her palm.

Hyejoo tried to grab the paper when Hyunjin quickly pulled it away from her, "Son Hyejoo, don't you dare interrupt me and go back to your hut."

Hyejoo continued to mock the older until she got tired because she wasn't listening to her.

The younger layed down on the floor, "I'm waiting for Chaewon, let me stay."

"Why here?"

"I want to."

Hyunjin rolled her eyes and continued to write something on the paper.

It was silent, Hyunjin suspects that Hyejoo must've fallen asleep. Not until she heard her voice.

"Get this stupid cat off of me!" Hyunjin was aware that Hyejoo really hates Aeongie a lot. She would often get disgusted by the cat everytime it sits on her lap.

Hyejoo stood up and threw the cat outside.

"Yah, Son Hyejoo! Aeongie's not your cat!" Hyunjin quickly stood up and went outside to check on Aeongie.

"I don't care about that." The younger took her chance to look at the words written on the paper that Hyunjin was working on.

Hyunjin went back inside and let go of Aeongie on the floor as she closed the sliding door. She also noticed that Hyejoo was already reading what she was working on earlier. It was just a simple poem about how she feels. She would often do so when she's in the mood.

"I didn't know you were into writing, Hyun." Hyejoo let go of the paper and stood up. She opened the door and watched the sky.

Hyejoo sighed, "I think it's going to rain soon. I have to go now, idiot."

"Yeah yeah, I don't want to see your face, go on." Hyejoo ran away without even bothering to close the door. Hyunjin scratched her head and got back up again to close it.

"Who was that?" Seokjin asked as he entered the room and set his things down the floor.

"Hyejoo. She just stayed here for a few minutes. She had to leave since she's meeting Chaewon." Seokjin nodded and went out of the room again as Aeongie followed him. It was getting dark outside, in which Hyunjin assumed that it'll rain soon.

She stood up and put the paper inside her small drawer. She exited the room and looked for Seokjin but couldn't find him. She shrugged her thoughts off and looked outside. It started to rain, she doesn't worry about it. The sound of the rain is very relaxing for her to hear. But what was making her worry was their parents not coming home yes. Maybe she can still understand the situation that they went far away since they can't find the supplies that they needed, but it has been a while.

She was worried that something bad had really happened to them. 

But she wanted to stay on the positive side just like what Seokjin had told her to do.

~•~

The next day, Hyunjin woke up first and earier than she usually do. She got up and went outside to sit down in there. Soon, Aeongie joined her too, which made her chuckle and put the cat on her lap. It was quiet, considering that the market is near their place. She assumes that they didn't start early as usual.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Seokjin behind, "Good morning, hyung." Hyunjin greeted but Seokjin just sat down next to her.

"Hyun." He called. The girl hummed in response as she averted her attention to her brother.

"I have to buy supplies and also a wine supply, but the thing is.... I have to go somewhere else. I don't know what's the business of the royal family with me." Seokjin rubbed his eyes, he was still tired, since this wasn't the usual time hat they both wake up.

"Today is the day that we receive mails, right?"

"Ahh yes. I forgot about that."

"Then maybe eomma and appa's letter will arrive too!" Hyunjin said, excited to hear about their parents. If they're okay or not? If they're near or not? She just wanted to hear atleast something from them. 

"Maybe." Was all Seokjin said before he stood up and went back inside. It had only been second since Seokjin entered when he peeked his head outside again.

"Can you look for those, Hyun? It might take long to get the mail. I'm sure there will be a lot of people in there." Hyunjin nodded and stood up to get ready too. 

As much as Seokjin want to protect his sister, he sometimes can't when the situation is unavoided.

~•~

Hyunjin didn't like to go to markets. She hates places with too many people, that's why she always stops by the willow tree were everything was quiet and beautiful. But she had no choice but to go in there, and she also wanted to help Seokjin even in the smallest way as possible. She easily found some of the supplies that Seokjin told her to find, except for one of them which is wine supply.

She scanned the stalls to check if they have the one that she was hoping to find. She switched sections to check the other side and didn't pay attention to where she was going, until she accidentally bumped into someone. They both fell from the impact, making the villagers move aside and ignored them.

That was when Hyunjin realized that the person she bumped into, fell to her. Embarrassment took over Hyunjin since everyone could see them and their faces were really close.

"Sorry!" The blonde girl apologized and stood up. She bowed to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin chuckled and stood up from the ground, "No, I should be the one to say that."

She started to pick up the things that fell from the ground, "I'm the one who bumped into you. So I'm the one who has to apologize."

"Jinsoul- Hyunjin?" The girl looked for the owner of the voice until she saw one of her friends, Jo Haseul.

"I didn't know that you know Jinsoul, Hyun." Haseul said as she finally stopped between the two.

"No, I accidentally bumped into her."

"Oh, well that being said. You finally met Jinsoul." Hyunjin just nodded, she didn't have any idea what was going on. Jinsoul's undeniably beautiful.

Did she just fall in love with her at first sight? No, she didn't. Hyunjin doubts it. But she haven't even experienced being in love yet. That's the reason why thoughts were flying around her mind right now.

"Jinsoul came from another village, Hyun. They just moved in the other day." Hyunjin nodded as she stared at Jinsoul, not paying attention to what Haseul was saying.

"Did you suddenly fall in love, idiot?" Hyunjin snapped back to reality when she heard Hyejoo's voice behind her.

"No, idiot. Thanks for throwing Aeongie outside yesterday too."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Stop that!" Haseul whispered-shouted, making the two stop.

"Why is she here again?" Hyunjin asked as she pointed at the younger girl behind her.

"We decided to tour Jinsoul around so that she'll be familiarized with our place." Haseul stated in a serious tone as Jinsoul nodded, that was the tone Hyunjin didn't want to hear from her but she didn't really care.

"Why her?" She asked, making Haseul facepalm. She hates stopping Hyunjin and Hyejoo's arguments because she knows that they won't even listen to her. She also hates it, especially when Hyejoo and Sooyoung starts a fight and they would almost kill each other.

Hyejoo rolled her eyes, "And why are you even asking?"

"Why do you care about that?"

Hyejoo was about to reply when she spotted Chaewon in a distance, "Baby!" The older girl ran to her as they went all lovey-dovey again.

Hyunjin cringed at the two and averted her attention away from them.

"How about you, Hyun? What are you doing here?" Haseul asked the younger.

"Seokjin told me to buy some supplies. Also, have you happen to find some wine supplies, unnie?" Jinsoul's eyes widened, she probably had an idea.

"Ahh there." She pointed at a stall with a black banner in it. She thanked the older and went to that stall to buy what they needed. When she was done, she tried to look for the others but they clearly disappeared from her view. She made up her mind and went back home to bring back what she had bought in the market.

Seokjin still wasn't in there, there must be a lot of people waiting there. Because of her boredom, she decided to go back to the willow tree to relax her mind and hopefully fall asleep.

She sat down and leaned on the tree. Yes, she didn't care if haven't eaten yet. She just wants to get some sleep since she was too tired out of all that, and the time that she woke up adds to that.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard a voice that made her open her eyes.

There's Heejin standing right in front of her.

"Heejin." She mumbled as she watched the girl sit down next to her. She missed her, even if they just saw each other yesterday.

"You don't seem off today?" Hyunjin suddenly remembered her actions towards her yesterday. The way she acted in front of her. She was just overthink about their situation right now. That the two of them had a different position in life.

And if they fall in love with each other.

They would not be destined to be together.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just thinking about something." Hyunjin said, breaking the silence between them again.

"About what?"

"I can't tell."

The older nodded, "I understand." Then it was silent again, no one dared to speak. They were ackward because of what happened between them yesterday. Not that Heejin cares but she wanted to atleast talk to her.

"Hyun." The younger looked at her and tilted her head.

"Wanna talk?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm good with that."

~•~

Hyunjin came back home at the same time with Seokjin. It was afternoon, he's not usually this late especially when he gets the mail.

One of the things Hyunjin noticed was him being off. Seokjin didn't seem to be like himself when she saw him.

"What happened, Jin?" She asked as she sat down on the floor.

Seokjin sat down on the floor across his sister. His face looked like he was starstrucked. Hyunjin was worried about him since he was silent and by the look on his face. She could tell that something bad happened.

"What happened-"

"Eomma and appa." Hyunjin's eyes widened when Seokjin suddenly cut her off, "They're gone."

Hyunjin blinked a few times, she wasn't able to process the words that came out from Seokjin, "What do you mean?"

"They're dead, Hyun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Sorry for any mistakes and I'm literally updating this when we have a test tomorrow so yeah, I better go off and review now! Enjoy!


	3. No More Lies

"They're dead, Hyun."

Seokjin's statement echoed through Hyunjin's mind. She assumes that she didn't hear that right. She didn't want to believe it.

She was hoping that it was just a false alarm and that they'll come back again. But it wasn't. Seokjin had shown her something, as an evidence about the incident. A photograph that Hyunjin didn't want to look at. Hyunjin was very close to their parents, she used to spend half of her time with them, Seokjin on the other, wasn't distant to his parents, but he was too determined to protect his family and hopefully lead for them as they go on. He loves them more than anyone.

The next day, all Hyunjin could remember was what Seokjin said, and how quiet the night went for both of them.

Hyunjin didn't want to go outside, all she wanted to do was to lay down all day long. Even Seokjin told her to go outside with her friends, but the girl simply refused. Hyunjin was now alone in the house, still refusing to get up. Seokjin wanted her to tag along, but sadness can be seen in his eyes when she refused once again.

Everything was silent, even Hyunjin didn't know where Aeongie was, for it wasn't beside her. Until she finally decided to get up and walk around the house and see what she can find and hopefully distract herself with it. 

Until she heard familiar voices right outside the house. She slowly approached the entrance, trying not to make a sound as much as possible.

She listened to them through the other side, until she finally recognized a voice which was quickly approaching the sliding door.

She got startled when someone opened the door without trying to knock or ask if there's someone inside. Because of the sudden action she accidentally fell, exposing herself to everyone who were outside.

"Oh hey, stupid cat is here-"

"Hyejoo!"

Hyunjin finally recognized them and sat down from her ackward position.

"Didn't I tell you to open doors slowly or try to knock before opening it?" This was the first thing Hyunjin has ever said in that exact same day.

"Did you? I don't remember, sorry." Hyunjin rolled her eyes and looked at Yerim who was beside her.

"What are you two doing here?" Hyunjin asked. As much as possible, she didn't want to show them that she was going through a lot of pain. She didn't want them to be concerned. It happened quite a lot, but they found out about all of those.

"Haseul-unnie was concerned about you, it's because we haven't seen you in a while." Right, there wasn't a day where Hyunjin wouldn't go out. Usually, she would be seen outside, watching the sky or she would most likely go to that willow tree.

"I was just.... tired." Hyunjin lowered her head, avoiding eye contact with younger girls in front of her.

"Just tired?"

The girl nodded. Hyejoo lifted her head up, which made the older's eyes widen, "If you're tired, why do you look like you just cried? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing-"

"You always hide things from us, Hyun. Come on, tell us." Hyejoo said as Hyunjin stared at her with tearful eyes. Both Yerim and Hyejoo hate seeing Hyunjin cry, for they treat each other as sisters, since they didn't have one. Hyunjin and Yerim has a brother while Hyejoo is just an only child.

"I wanted to show my parents that I can live on my own even without Seokjin's companion," she stopped, as her tears were threatening to escape from her eyes. Yerim was quick to wipe them off. Hyejoo let Hyunjin cry on her shoulder as she felt her clothes getting damped by the older girl's tears.

She turned her head to Yerim and mouthed, "Let's give her some time." She nodded. They both know that Haseul would be concerned about Hyunjin if she found out that she was crying about being some kind of disappointment in there family even if she isn't. But Hyunjin kept that in mind. She wanted to prove something to her parents, and also to Seokjin. She wanted to show them that she can live on her own, since they were protective her for the past seventeen years of her life.

"What happened, unnie?" Yerim asked as all three of them sat down. Hyunjin tried to stop her sobs and wipes her own tears.

"Is it about your parents-"

"What happened to her?" All three of them averted their attention to Haseul who was spotted in a distance.

"Unnie! It's Hyunjin-unnie, we don't exactly know what happened to her." Yerim said as Haseul caressed Hyunjin's hair, her face was still buried in Hyejoo's shoulder as she remained silent.

"There's no point in hiding what happened, Hyun. Tell us, we're like a family, right?" Yerim gave space to Haseul for her to be able to sit down next to Hyunjin. Yes, all of them treat each other as a family. (a big one to be exact)

"Yeah, it's better to tell us before the others come, it'll be chaotic in here." Haseul smacked the back of Hyejoo's head, causing the younger to flinch.

"What was that for?!" She rubbed the part Haseul hit. The older didn't answer but continued to comfort Hyunjin who was still silent. It took her a few more minutes before she lifted her head from Hyejoo's shoulder and rubbed her now, swollen eyes.

Hyunjin started to pick up some words to say even if it was hard, "I swear, I'm okay-"

"Stop lying."

Hyunjin was taken aback by Haseul's serious tone. It was finally the tone that was telling her to be honest to them.

"I-i know that I've l-lied too much..... But you shouldn't worry about m-me." Hyunjin tried picking up some words to say but she ended up stuttering and fight back her tears. She lowered her head once again. Haseul rubbed the girl's back, "You know...."

Hyunjin averted her head to Haseul, who started to talk, "We have the right to be worried sbout you." The younger stared at her with a blank expression, "As I said, we're like a family," Yerim and Hyejoo nodded, "As the leader of our friendship circle, I'm worried about you all especially when you are acting odd. If you have problems, you should always tell us, Hyun."

"And maybe that willow tree can help you get rid of your thoughts." Hyejoo interrupted but her suggestion might be useful, "Also, it seems like you're seeing someone in there. Maybe that person can help you too."

Hyunjin was about to ask where Hyejoo got that information from, but she let it slip off for now. Yes, she was hoping that if she goes back to the tree, she'll be able to see Heejin again. For the moments that they spent together under that tree will always be unforgettable.

Hyunjin appreciates the help of her bestfriends. They did promise each other that no matter what happens, they'll stick together and whatever problems they're encounter, they'll fight it together.

She'll never forget about them, even if she gets separated from them.

~•~

"Where do you think you're going, Jeon Heejin?" Jungkook asked Heejin as he blocked the girl's way out of the castle.

"Jungkook, stop that! I have to go out!" Jungkook quickly covered the girl's mouth.

"Shh! The guards and soldiers might hear us, idiot!" Jungkook whisper-shouted and removed his hand from the girl's mouth. He crossed his arms and looked at his sister's annoyed expression, "Tell me exactly where you're going."

"How can I clarify that, idiot?" Heejin answered in an annoyed tone. Jungkook can't help but lose if everytime he teases Heejin.

"I was just kidding, you can go." Jungkook moved away, as Heejin quickly passed by him, saying a "thank you" to him.

Jungkook smiled as he watched his sister happily run away from the castle, "Stay safe out there, Heejin."

Heejin was able to hide behind the trees to avoid getting caught by some of the guards who are on duty for roaming today. For some reason, it feels better to be outside rather than being inside the castle, isolated all days.

It was suffocating in there.

As Heejin was running to the forest, hurrying up to go to the willow tree so that she can relax her mind, when her leg accidentally hit a bark of a tree, she didn't mind it and continued to run.

She arrived at her destination to see a sleeping Hyunjin. Heejin also noticed that the sky was awfully gloomy, suspecting that it'll rain soon.

Hyunjin opened her swollen eyes, as if she knows that the girl was there. Her eyes widened as she saw Heejin's leg.

She quickly stood up from her spot to approach the older to check on her leg.

"What is it, Hyunjin?" Heejin asked, unaware of the situation. Hyunjin helped her sit down.

"Your leg's bleeding. What happened?" Hyunjin asked Heejin who had no idea what happened, it must've been the bark, she couldn't remember what exactly happened back when she was running in the forest.

Hyunjin sighed as she lifted the girl up, carrying her bridal style. Heejin was surprised about the younger's sudden action, "Yah!! Kim Hyunjin!!"

"Your leg needs to be washed, you know." With that being said, Heejin started to feel comfortable around the girl's arms.

Hyunjin smiled as she put Heejin down on the ground carefully. She scratched her head, wondering how she would wash the wound.

Heejin furrowed her eyebrows as she remembered how Hyunjin's state when she arrived at the tree, "Your eyes are swollen." She suddenly spoke while Hyunjin was ripping a part of her sleeve. The younger just hummed as she started her work.

"You've been acting odd lately." Heejin continued with her comments. She started to wince in pain as Hyunjin washed her wound.

"It's alright. Just be careful next time." Hyunjin said as the older watched her, completely forgetting about her wound.

But no...

She's not in love....

She'll never be.....

Hyunjin then ripped another part of her sleeve so thay she can wrap it around the girl's leg. Once she was done, Heejin started to speak again.

"How about you, Hyunjin...." The younger looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes.... Did you cry?" Hyunjin's eyes widened, she was trying not to be obvious but she was cornered right on the spot.

"Yeah." She mumbled but was clear enough for Heejin to hear.

"What happened?" Hyunjin knew that this wasn't the right time to lie. Like what Hyejoo said, Heejin might be able to help in her situation. Especially because they've been close to each other lately.

She just can't afford to lie to her anymore.

"About my parents," Hyunjin paused, the older girl waited for her to continue, "They're gone."

It was shown in Heejin's eyes that she was saddened by the girl's situation, and seeing Hyunjin changed from time to time makes her worried. She met Hyunjin when she was still an energetic bean.

Yes, she's one of the witnesses of Hyunjin's sudden change in personality. Even Haseul and the others noticed too.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hyun. Sorry for asking." She said as Hyunjin smiled and shook her head, "It's alright, no need to be sorry."

After sitting together near the river for almost an hour, both of them decided to go back home for the weather was very gloomy and not inviting enough for them to spend more time together.

Heejin stood up on her own as Hyunjin started to help her.

"It's alright, Hyun. I can walk on my own-"

"No, I'll help you go back." Heejin's eyes widened at the girl's statement.

"It's too dangerous, Hyunjin." Yet, the younger ignored it.

"Trust me, Heejin."

Of course they should trust each other.

They've known each other for a while now.

They should be able to do so.

"I don't want you to get in trouble." Heejin said as she break herself free from Hyunjin. She started limping until her knees buckled, and once again, Hyunjin was there to help her.

Always.

"I won't repeat myself anymore." Hyunjin said as she helped Heejin to walk. With her current state, it'll be impossible for her to walk on her own. She'll always be there for her no matter what happens to them, even if there's a barrier between them that is impossible to break. They'll always be there for each other.

In this case, Heejin trusts Hyunjin with all of her heart. She knows that she's a trustable friend of hers. She just hopes that nothing bad happens to them that break the thread of their friendship. Neither of them want that to happen.

And just as Hyunjin promised, she was always to sneak Heejin inside the kingdom with her, if it weren't for the other girls, she wouldn't have known about the secret pathways to the castle. All of them, especially her, Yerim, and Hyejoo would always go out a lot to explore and find out a lot of stuff inside the kingdom. Although among the three, Hyunjin's the only one who would always sneak out of their place.

"How do you know about this place?" Heejin asked Hyunjin as they walked to the tunnel filled with beautiful lights. Sometimes Hyunjin wished that the place was more known to everyone in the village. It was also a beautiful place to spend time to.

Hyunjin hummed before answering her question, "Me and my friends would often go a lot to discover new places. This is one of the places we found."

"I hope you find more. There are a lot more than you may think." Hyunjin's eyes widened as she started to chuckle.

"I would love to find out about those."

After a few minutes of walking inside the tunnel, they heard footsteps which made them freeze. Both of them were hoping that they were just imagining things at the moment.

Heejin squinted her eyes when they saw a figure of a boy who was running to them, he didn't seem like a soldier nor a guard. The girl gasped when she recognized the boy.

"What are you doing here, Jungkook?!" Heejin whisper-shouts as Jungkook stood in front of them, panting.

"Who is she?" He pointed at Hyunjin.

"Ahh.... She's the one I was talking about." Heejin answered her brother's sudden question. Whilst Hyunjin stared at the boy blankly.

Jungkook looked down only to notice the cloth wrapped around Heejin's leg.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

He knelt down to check on the wound and stood back up again, waiting for an answer.

"I think I accidentally wounded myself in the forest without knowing." Heejin answered and averted her head to Hyunjin, "I think you should go now. You might get caught, Hyun. Anyways, Jungkook is here, he can help me."

"Are you sure?" Hyunjin asked as the older girl nodded. She sighed and let Jungkook help his sister.

"I guess I'll see you some time again, Heejin."

Heejin smiled, "Same to you."

Hyunjin smiled back as she waved to them and ran away, it was getting late anyways. She knew Seokjin would be back home soon any time now, that's why she considered herself to just go back home before her brother does.

She quickly entered the house, knowing that there was no one inside since it was still dark. She closed the sliding door and leaned on it.

She closed her eyes and started to remember that times she spent together with Heejin.

"She's been talking about me."


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so bad at writing???? Anyways, belated Merry Christmas!

"Who?"

Hyunjin immediately turned around to see Seokjin behind her with Aeongie in his arms. Hyunjin was sure that there was no one in there when she entered, but she guess that Seokjin did this to scold her again.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he put Aeongie down.

Even though Seokjin would probably be home late at night, he decided to cancel his activity to check on his sister, he had no clue that the girl went out. For him, it's his duty to protect Hyunjin, especially now that they're left all alone.

"Same place." Hyunjin replied and passed by Seokjin who noticed the girl's sleeves.

"Hyunjin..." Seokjin called but the girl ignored her brother as she continued to get a paper to write on.

"Hyunjin!" Seokjin called once again, but she continued to ignore him as if the boy wasn't there. This was nothing uncommon, Hyunjin is usually like this. She tend to forget about her surroundings when she's distracted.

Seokjin took a deep breath and scratched his head as he walked up to his sister and held her ripped sleeve, "What happened here?" He asked, finally getting the girl's attention.

Hyunjin removed his hand, "Just helped someone, nothing bad happened." Seokjin sighed in relief. It's not like she would not allow the girl to go outside anymore, but more or less, he would make sure she'll follow a schedule, it's for Hyunjin's safety.

"Well, then goodnight." Hyunjin's eyes widened, Seokjin doesn't sleep early like this. He usually sleeps late, it was uncommon to see this side of him.

"Are you okay?" Hyunjin blurted out without even thinking about what to say. Seokjin nodded his head and entered his room without saying any more things to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin shrugged her thoughts off and went outside the house to sit down and watch the stars shine above her. She started to fidget with her fingers. Now is not the time to sleep, she was thinking that it was too early to do so. It was dinner time, and yet she wasn't hungry.

It was very common for their place to be this quiet, especially when it's night time. Even though everything went fine in that exact same day, she was genuinely concerned of her brother who started acting differently. Hyunjin figured out that maybe something happened along the way of Seokjin's journey.

Hyunjin let out a deep sigh as she layed down on the grass. She closed her eyes, distracting herself from my silence by humming a song. She continued to do so, until she her a rustling noise in the bushes, which made her sit back up. Searching for the source of the noise. It's been a few minutes, and yet... no other noises followed. It's not like Hyunjin was scared but she figured out that it was time to go back inside and get some sleep.

Although she wouldn't get that off of her mind.

~•~

"Good morning, Jin." Hyunjin cheerfully greeted her brother, in which she only receive a smile from him as he started to do his own business.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Hyunjin asked as she kept following Seokjin around the house, eager to get an answer from him. Seokjin averted his head to the girl and smiled as he ruffled Hyunjin's hair.

"I'm fine, Hyunjinie."

Seokjin started to prepare his things, preparing to go off the day again. He didn't have any choice but to leave Hyunjin alone again.

"Make sure to only stay here." Seokjin said, receiving a pout from Hyunjin.

"But-"

"Just kidding, you can go outside. Just promise me you'll be careful." Hyunjin nodded.

"Same to you." Seokjin smiled and went off, finally leaving Hyunjin alone. Everything went quiet, the only source of noise was the wind howling outside. Hyunjin was about to sit down and start writing on her paper when she heard a noise of two people bickering outside. She sighed and opened the sliding door, only to see two familiar faces.

Hyunjin massaged her temples for she had already recognized Jungeun's voice because of her scream. The other girl seems to be the new girl in their village, Jinsoul.

This is not the first time that it happened, her closest friends would usually fight in front of her house or even joking to kill each other, mostly Sooyoung and Hyejoo, "Will there be any day where you won't fight in front of my house?" The two girls averted their heads to Hyunjin but started to bicker again.

"Next time be careful, Jung. I know you're new but if you'll keep doing that, you're dead meat." For a second, Hyunjin thought Hyejoo and Jungeun changed personality, but she knows that she's just being herself. They're always like this anyways.

"I didn't even do anything!" Jinsoul said, defending herself.

"But you keep on stepping on my gllt intentionally."

"It can be accidentally, you know."

Hyunjin thought that the topic was too stupid and that it needs to be stopped.

"Can you guys stop? It's too stupid." Hyunjin blurted out as she sat down. Two two bickering girls finally stopped. Not until Jungeun cleared her throat.

"I'm not dealing with this anymore, leaving Hyejoo and Sooyoung alone was a bad idea. Goodluck Soul." Jungeun fled away, leaving the two girls alone. The two of them watched her run away, hurrying up to go to the other two, whilst both of them kept a quiet atmosphere between them.

"So uhh, this is where you live?" Jinsoul started a conversation for the tension to not feel awkward. Hyunjin nodded, despite being friendly enough to everyone, she still haven't interact with Jinsoul a lot rather than her other closest friends.

"What are you doing here?" Hyunjin started to ask, just a way to interact with the girl.

"We're about to go somewhere. Haseul told me to fetch you but I didn't know where you live, so I asked Jungeun for help."

Hyunjin nodded as an "aeong" followed after.

"But she kept saying I stepped on her foot intentionally even though it was an accident." Jinsoul sat down beside Hyunjin, in which she didn't complain.

"Are you coming with us?" Another question from Jinsoul followed. Hyunjin looked at the girl before looking back up.

"Yeah, sure."

Jinsoul smiled at her and stood up, "Then let's go. You don't want to be late, don't you?"

"Right now?" Hyunjin asked.

Jinsoul chuckled, "Yeah, silly."

Hyunjin quickly stood up and closed the door. She didn't expect them to leave so soon, she was unprepared.

"Wait up!" Hyunjin yelled and ran to the girl, "I didn't even tell you to leave me."

Jinsoul chuckled, "Sorry!" Hyunjin smiled at how silly she was.

"Are you older than me?" Hyunjin asked as both of them walked side-by-side.

"Yeah, they told me about you. Why?" It was Jinsoul's time to ask.

"Nothing, just to call you unnie."

"You know, you don't have to do that." Jinsoul said, making the younger's eyes widen.

"But-"

"No, it's much better if you don't." Hyunjin pouted and let out a sigh. She is very respectful to everyone, no matter what their age ranges are. Although Hyunjin is not entirely a serious person, she would sometimes tease her closest friends, which had become a hobby of hers especially when they're together.

"Why did your family move here?" Hyunjin asked the older who was now a step further than her.

"We had to flee."

Hyunjin's eyes widened at Jinsoul's answer, "Flee?"

"We had some problems in our village...." Silence followed afterwards, until Hyunjin broke the awkward silence between them.

"No one should know that you're here?" Jinsoul nodded as Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows at the nonverbal action.

"Aren't you basically exposing yourself?" That question of the younger made Jinsoul think through it.

"They won't know." Jinsoul started to walk ahead the girl, creating a much bigher distance between them. Hyunjin once again, furrowed her eyebrows and started chasing after the older girl.

Once she was able to close the distance between them, she grabbed Jinsoul's arm to stop her from walking.

"But you shouldn't expose yourself like this." Hyunjin said, concerned about the girl's situation.

Jinsoul didn't say anything anymore. Instead, she kept her words to herself and didn't even had the guts to let it out.

"Are you two done with your drama?"

Both of the girls averted their heads to the left, where the source of the voice came. Haseul was standing there, leaning on a tree with her arms crossed. With that, Hyunjin quickly let go of Jinsoul and lowered her head.

Haseul chuckled, "I have no problems with that. Both of you are so cute!" She said. Both Hyunjin and Jinsoul were relieved that the girl didn't hear the earlier part of their conversation.

"Where's Lip?" Haseul asked the two girls who were behind her.

"Who?" Jinsoul asked.

"Jungeun-unnie." Hyunjin whispered to her, as if nothing happened between them earlier. Jinsoul's jaw dropped, she was still new and she didn't know much about the pthers yet, except for Hyunjin who everyone was always talking about.

"Where are we going, unnie?" Hyunjin asked, curious about the group's destination.

"Inside the castle." Haseul casually said, making Hyunjin's eyes widen.

"What do you mean inside the castle? Are you for real?" Hyunjin asked once again, surprised about what Haseul said, "What are we even going to do in there?" Hyunjin added to her questions.

"To hopefully find good stuff in there?" Haseul replied, in which she received a sigh from Hyunjin.

"No, no.... I won't become some kind of thief, and whose idea was this?" Hyunjin knows that if they would have a chance to get caught, it would ruin their image. She was still afraid of the future of her friendship with Heejin. But no matter what happens, she wants to protect that special friendship that revolves between them.

Haseul stopped walking and faced the two, "Listen, you two.... Since you are curious about the situation, I won't be able to stop myself from telling you these rumors."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Jinsoul asked, getting curious about the situation too.

"Have you heard about the executions they did 12 years ago?"

"Executions?" Both Hyunjin and Jinsoul asked in unison, they received a nod from Haseul.

"It's rumored to happen once again. That's why I wanted to make sure if it's true." Haseul glanced at Hyunjin, as if the situation was related to her.

Haseul started to walk again when Hyunjin interrupted with a question, "Isn't it too dangerous to sneak in?"

"Are you forgetting that we have Hyejoo?" Haseul asked thr girl.

Hyunjin stopped and scratched her head, "Ah right, we have wolfie." Haseul smiled as the three of them started to walk again, and to hopefully meet up with the others as soon as possible.

As soon as all eleven of them met up, they began their mission to find out the truth about the rumor. They wouldn't have find out about this if only Sooyoung hadn't heard some guards that there was going to be a meeting hosted that same evening.

This was going to be another issue in history. That is why finding the truth is very important at this point, it was some kind of preparation. Involved or not, they should still know.

"Wait wait!" All ten of them stopped to look at Yeojin who started to talk.

"What is it, lentil bean?" Sooyoung asked.

Yeojin scratched her head, "First, I'm not a lentil, that is too small. Second, why don't we split into small groups? There's a high chance that they'll catch us if we go in like this." All of them agreed. Yeojin is still a 15-year old girl but because of the different influences of her closest friends, she was able to learn these kinds of things.

All of them split into three groups, (Haseul, Vivi, Hyunjin, Yeojin/Jinsoul, Lip, Yerim/Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Chaewon, Hyejoo) and began to search for ways to enter the castle.

Hyunjin didn't know what to feel, knowing that the place they're trespassing at is the place where Heejin lives. The fact that she could lose trust in Hyunjin if she finds out, but Hyunjin must accept that fact. She signed up for this.

Whatever happens, she has to accept it.

They went to the back of castle where no one would see them, until all four of them stood in front of the stone walls. Yeojin took out a long piece of rope and a hook out of her bag.

"Where did you get that?" Vivi asked the younger who was working on the things she took out.

"Me and Sooyoung-unnie went out earlier to check this place. With my cousin's help, I got these." Hyunjin can't help but get surprised, she didn't expect her friends to have this much effort in sneaking inside the said place.

Once Yeojin was done, she threw the hook to the window and checked the strength of the rope. She gave the others a thumbs up, as a confirmation that everything went well.

Hyunjin went up first before the others followed. The hall was dead quiet, it started to rain outside, making it the only source of noise inside the dark halls of the castle.

"Which way is the room?" Hyunjin asked the others who were behind her. Haseul answered her by pointing a corner to her left. Hyunjin understood and entered the corner that Haseul pointed.

The room was just a hall away from them. Not until they hear voices from the other hall away from them. Hyunjin turned her head to see who were in that hall, only to see the siblings.

"Heejin.... Jungkook...." She breathed out. Before shoving the others to an empty room beside them, hoping that the two didn't notice the noise that they had created.

"What are you doing, Kim Hy-" Hyunjin covered Haseul's mouth and looked outside the small hole on the door, waiting for the two to pass by and hopefully the area to clear.

Hyunjin made sure that the siblings were gone before putting her hand away from the older's mouth, "Sorry unnie." She mouthed before opening the door slowly and looked outside if the place was clear. 

They all went outside and met up with Jinsoul, Jungeun, and Yerim along the way.

"Where are the others?" Haseul asked the three of them, in which she received a shrug from them.

Vivi went beside Haseul and rubbed her back, "They'll be fine. They're with Hyejoo and Sooyoung, they know what they're doing." She received a sigh from her.

They all stood there, forgetting that they're exposing themselves in the hallway, until Yeojin spotted a room in which they can enter the meeting hall.

All of them went in, except for Jungeun and Yerim for lookout. They were also hoping thay Hyejoo and the others would come soon.

Hyunjin picked the lock and slowly open the door. All of them went inside to hopefully get some information about the rumors that had been flying around their village. Although they were still hoping that Hyejoo and the others are doing fine at the moment.

Vivi went beside Hyunjin and poked her shoulder, hoping that she'll be able to get the girl's attention.

Once she finally got Hyunjin's attention she started to ask her a question, "You were saying something earlier. What was it?"

Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Before you shove us in the room, you were saying something." Hyunjin's eyes widened, she didn't expect them to hear that since it was almost impossible for the others to hear.

"Ah that. It was nothing." She whispered, avoiding to make any more noise that will get them into trouble.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Stop that." Haseul whispered to them, reminding them that the meeting had started. Everything went silent, except for the noise inside the meeting room. They had to be careful, for they were only a wall away from the room.

"Are you sure about this, Your Majesty?" They started to hear from the other side of the wall. 

"Yes, you heard me earlier."

"But sir, it might be dangerous-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Everything went silent again, Hyunjin was very eager to see what was happening inside. She started to walk to the corner to take a peek of the room.

"Kim Hyunjin, what do you think you're doing?" Haseul whisper-shouted at the younger girl but she didn't listen.

"Hyun-" Haseul stopped when she heard a noise behind her, coming from Vivi and Yeojin's direction. They slowly turned their head to Yeojin who accidentaly hit a shelf in front of her, causing a loud noise that even the people inside the meeting room could hear.

"Sorry." Yeojin mouthed, all of them started to panic. Knowing that anytime soon, they would get caught.

Not until Hyunjin pushed them out of the room, causing another noise, coming from the door.

"Are you insane, Hyunjin?" Jinsoul asked, who was also panicking.

"Let's not talk about that, we have to go." She grabbed the older's hand and started to run away with her. The others followed them.

After some time, the two of them stopped, realizing that they got separated from the others. The two of them started to pant.

"We didn't get anything though." Jinsoul said as Hyunjin started to scratch her head.

"Sorry." Hyunjin apolozied, if only she opened the door slowly, they wouldn't have gotten in trouble. Now, they didn't even know where the others are.

Jinsoul sighed and hugged the younger who froze in place, "It's okay, Hyun. We'll get away from this." Hyunjin couldn't quite explain what happened to her at that moment. She couldn't move a single muscle, she seemed petrified.

"I-" She was cut off when they heard footsteps coming from the hall where they were from. Jinsoul broke the hug and grabbed Hyunjin's hand.

"Let's go." She said before dragging the girl along with her. They were trying their best to run away as fast as possible, but the person behind them was faster enough to reach them.

The person grabbed Hyunjin's hand, causing the girl to be startled by the sudden action.

She stared the person's eyes which seemed like it was filled with so much happiness inside them. The boy had a fair skin and chubby cheeks. Overall, the boy was attractive.

But there was no guards behind him, meaning that he was alone.

The boy's eyes widened.....

"Hyunjin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might come slow in the next few days, hoping thay you can wait!


	5. Half

"Hyunjin?"

The girl's eyes widened as the boy quickly let go of her hand. Jinsoul stood behind Hyunjin, just to make sure that the girl will be okay.

"Who are you?" Hyunjin asked, ignoring the fact that the boy might be one of the king's acquaintance.

"That doesn't matter. I'll help you guys get out." He said but the two girls were hesitant to trust him.

"How can we trust you?" Jinsoul asked the boy. She received a smile from him, his eyes forming two crescent moons.

"Don't worry, I'm related to one of you guys. It'll be such a shame if I ruin our family's name." They didn't get what he was trying to say. Related to one of them? Impossible.

He pouted, "Come on, there is no time. I promise I won't bring you to danger." Hyunjin and Jinsoul didn't have time to think, they decided to just follow the boy and wherever he's going to take them, there was no more time to doubt what he was saying.

His eyes were being true to them. Hyunjin knows....

They followed the boy around, hoping that he's not a fraud and would bring them to a trap.

They were about to turn in a corner when they spotted Hyejoo in a distance. She ran straight to the boy and sent a punch straight to his face. She grabbed his collar and was about to send him another punch when Hyunjin stopped her.

The younger glared at Hyunjin, her piercing eyes hinting her annoyance. She slowly let go of his collar and stared at him before looking back at Hyunjin.

"We don't have much time, Hye." Hyunjin said, helping the boy back up as he dust off his clothes.

Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't be so stupid, Hyun."

Hyunjin debated with her herself if she should say anything to the younger girl in front of her or if she should just stop and let the girl be. But she chose to remain silent, and to her surprise, Hyejoo only rolled her eyes and pushed the boy forward.

"Show us the way." She delivered it with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

His eyes brightened up, as he happily led the girls out of the palace. He seems to always have a good mood, just imagine smiling in the middle of escaping a near death experience.

He looked around the hall before opening a small door that led to a secret tunnel, probably a place that nobody knows since it was dark inside and they can smell the foul odor as they walked inside.

The three girls immediately covered their nose except for the boy who kept walking forward, as if the tunnel's smell was nothing for him.

"Hey idiot..." Hyejoo called for the boy who was ahead of them.

"I have a name, you know." The boy responded.

Hyejoo rolled her eyes, "But we don't even know your name, you idiot."

"We'll get to that."

Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows, it's not that she hd some kind of suspicion on him but it was because he mentioned her name earlier, and his name was still unknown.

Suddenly, the boy gasped and happily hopped to his destination. He turned to face the girls and pointed at a corner.

"This is the way out. I can't help you anymore since they might get a suspicion on me. But I'll try to help your other friends who are still inside." He stated but none of them moved in there spot just yet.

He tilted his head to the side, "Aren't you guys going? It's too dangerous if they find out about this place so go." With that being said, Hyejoo went to the corner without hesitation, followed by Jinsoul but stopped when she noticed that Hyunjin wasn't following them.

"Hyunjin?" She called for her but she was looking straight on the boy's eyes, as if she were to say something.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hyunjin finally spoke.

The boy smiled, "You just did, but yes you can. What is it?"

"How do you know my name?" The boy's eyes widened as his mouth flew wide open but he closed it again right after before chuckling.

"You know yourself more than I do, and vice versa. But you'll find out soon." Hyunjin got condused at the boy's answer but she let it slip when he started to speak again.

"Now go, your friends are waiting for you." He pointed at Jinsoul, and Hyejoo who also seemed to stop her actions.

Hyunjin nodded as she ran to them, saying a "thanks" to the boy. He watched them as they ran away and smiled.

"I hope you'll get the opportunities that I got too." He mumbled to himself as he went back inside the palace.

~•~

"Is it alright to just stay in here?" Jinsoul asked as all three of them sat under a tree, just near outside the tunnel. It had been a few minutes since they went out but the thought of their friends being inside the place just makes them panic.

Hyejoo stood up and dusted off her clothes, "Chae is still in there." She was about to run back inside the tunnel when Hyunjin grabbed her arm.

"You shouldn't go back."

"Chaewon and the others are still in there, I'm not just going to stay here as if I don't care about them." She freed herself from the girl's grasp and ran away, Hyunjin stood up and was about to follow her when they heard something from the tunnel, sounds of footsteps coming from it.

Both of the girls immediately stopped as their eyes brightened when they saw five of their friends exit the castle.

Hyejoo ran up to Chaewon and hugged her tight, and as for Hyunjin, she approached Haseul who kept on panting, as well as the others who were with her.

"Did the same person help you guys too?" Hyunjin asked.

"You mean that boy who seems to not take things seriously?" Sooyoung suddenly asked, not letting Haseul answer. In which the older girl received a nod from Hyunjin.

"Where are the others?" Jinsoul stood up and asked.

"That guy said he's going to find them, let's just hope he does." Jiwoo said as she sat down next to Sooyoung. Her expression saddened since she didn't know what she would do if anything bad happens to the other three.

"Is it okay to go back inside?" Hyejoo asked, wanting to go back inside and find their friends.

"No!" They all said in unison.

Hyejoo rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration.

Hyunjin went back to sit on her spot next to Jinsoul and leaned her head on the tree.

Jinsoul glanced at her, "Is something bothering you?"

Hyunjin averted her head to the girl but avoided eye contact with her. She nodded, "The boy earlier."

"What about him?"

"I find him weird." Hyunjin paused, "How does he know my name if I haven't met him in the first place?"

Jinsoul hummed, "Maybe he knows your brother?"

"Impossible. We don't even have any connections with the royal family."

"Except for her?" Jinsoul asked.

Hyunjin returned the question, "What? Who?" She was puzzled, she didn't know who the blonde girl was talking about.

The older chuckled, "You don't know?" She was being honest to herself, Hyunjin's naturally adorable.

Hyunjin pursed her lips, trying to think of the person Jinsoul was talking about and later on, shook her head.

Jinsoul grinned at the puzzled girl, "Did you forget about the girl you met in the willow tree like what the others are saying?"

Hyunjin's mouth agape, now understanding the situation, "I was lost, sorry. But yes, only her." They laughed together, but not too loud to distract the others.

They were in their own little world that they didn't even notice that the others have arrived safely, maybe that boy wasn't lying at all.

But the statement of him being related to one of them was unbelievable, considering that his face wasn't familiar to all of them. It was weird.

They went back to their respective homes into small units, in which Hyunjin decided to go with Yerim and Hyejoo since they didn't live far away from her unlike the others.

They squeezed themselves through the crowd, trying to blend in just in case there were guards roaming around the village.

All of them didn't get any information, their safety is more important than anything else in there case.

Once they were able to get back to safety, or they just thought it was. They were trying to be as quiet as possible, not until they heard a familiar voice, shouting Yerim's name.

"Yah! Choi Yerim!" That was none other than Yerim's (stupid) brother, Choi Beomgyu.

No one would be lying if someone stated that Beomgyu was stupid, it almost seemed like Yerim was older than him. He couldn't even function properly at all times.

However, his bestfriend like Kang Taehyun was the total opposite of who Beomgyu is. He was a lot smarter than him, and would usually give other people advices. He's also a person who usually doesn't lose his composure.

Yerim still respected Beomgyu as an older brother, even if his stupidity can kick in at some times.  
You sent Today at 12:40 PM  
"Gyu, what are you doing?" Yerim whisper-shouts, trying to be as quiet as possible so that they wouldn't draw attention to the other villagers.

Beomgyu stopped in front of the girls, "Where have you been?"

"We just went out, why?" Yerim lied.

Beomgyu nodded, "You see, we have to go somewhere, along with our cousins." He said, receiving a nod from his sister.

He almost forgot to greet the other girls, Yerim only reminded him to do so.

And with that, Hyunjin and Hyejoo were left alone, the younger's hut wasn't very far from where they were so they both separated ways, hopefully there won't be any guards roaming around, asking where they are. Hyunjin was sure that they remember some of their faces.

She slowly opened the sliding door and went inside, closing it gently right after. Luckily, Seokjin wasn't there yet, it was safe. Or else, she would've gotten another scolding from her brother. Not to mention, it was still early and Seokjin usually arrives at sunset.

She was all alone in the house, which was the safest place to stay right then and there.

Hyunjin was about to go and find Aeongie when she heard a rustling noise inside her room, in which she slowly approached and took a peek inside.

She opened the door wide when she noticed that no one was there. This was the second time that she hears this weird rustling noise, and it was bothering her.

But not until she noticed a paper placed on the table. She slowly approached and sat down to read what was written there.

Hyunjin was sure that it wasn't one of her poems or some sort of other materials that Seokjin has inside of the room. It looked different and the quality was better than the one they're using.

She opened the letter (since it seemed to look like one) and read it quietly.

_Meet me outside!_

_-K.SN_

At this point, Hyunjin didn't know what to do, for she didn't know anyone with an initial of "K.SN" in the village, nor her friends.

Hyunjin figured out that it might be for Seokjin but it would be impossible since he was only friends with Namjoon and the others.

She decided to follow her will and went outside to see if anyone was there, in which she could never see anyone outside rather than herself.

Although it was stupid to not say the exact location in the letter, which can get really confusing for someone who will receive it.

Hyunjin waited for a few more minutes before she decided to go back inside when someone called her name. She roamed around the small yard to find the source of the voice but found no one.

Not until....

"Up here!" Hyunjin did as she was told to, only to see the same boy who helped them sitting on a tree.

"What are you doing up there?" The boy giggled and jumped down, breaking the branch in process. Luckily he didn't lose him balance, or else it could've lead to something worse.

"Why? Is it illegal to climb up a tree?" He said as he stapped back when Hyunjin grabbed the broken tree branch, perhaps using it to defend herself even if she had put her trust in the boy earlier that day.

"Wait, put that down! I'm not going to do anything, you know!" Not gonna lie, the boy's voice was loud enough for anyone who was near in that area to hear.

"What do you want?!" At this point, Hyunjin was also shouting at the boy, luckily their place ain't crowded like Yerim's. Their discussion would often be interrupted by the noise outside whenever they were there. They live near the market so there was no denying that their place would have so much noise surrounding it.

The boy hid behind a bush, hoping that it'll protect himself, "I just want to talk, wait! Stop doing that!"

With that being said, Hyunjin let go of the branch and waited for the boy to come out of the bush. He lost his composure but drcided to keep it together so that he'll be able to spit out some words from his mouth.

"You sneaked inside the palace earlier just to get information, right?" He questioned the girl, in which she responded with a nod.

He nodded back at her, "Well you see, about the execution rumor. Yes, that'll happen, and I'll try my best to protect your brother from any harm. It'll happen in a week or so."

"How do you know I have one?" Hyunjin asked, ignoring the main topic of their conversation.

He shrugged, "Take a wild guess."

Hyunjin watched as the boy started to walk away but his feet came to a stop, in which the girl wondered what could've happen.

"He's coming, and when he does. Chaos will happen, and the village will turn into a surrowful land. Prepare yourself, Hyunjinie." The boy started to walk again, until he disappeared in Hyunjin's view. The words of the boy still ringing in her ears.

She also noticed that the boy had left a note on the ground, next to the ground, she still doesn't understand how he does it but she didn't care too much and read the note out loud.

"Your half-brother's coming back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with no 2jin crumbs, yes....


End file.
